Accio Love
by cute but kinda deadly
Summary: Hermione and ron love each other and talk about the past,present and future. song-fic to Ministry of Magic's song ,"accio love"


_He smiles when she's not looking_

Ron sat down at breakfast one morning and piled his plate with (1)bangers,baps and a few hob nobs.He looked across the table ans saw Hermione pouring over an essey that was due in two weeks.He smiled her and shook his head._Last year at Hogwarts and she never changes...  
_

_She daydreams when he's not there_

Hermione lay in her bed after a long day of studying and hanging out with Harry and Ron._Ron..._She thought happily.She wasn't tired just yet,but she found something,or someone,to occupy her mind for a little while.

_It won't be long 'til they discover that  
Ron and Hermione love each other_

They both had their little quarrels.Neither one had actually had the guts to say the meaning behind each and every fight because,frankly,they were to stubborn.Harry watched on in the common room as Hermione and Ron bickered over a homework assignment the Ron hadn't finished.

"Ron,I told you to do it yesterday,but did you listen?No.You didn't so now-"

"Hermione,don't you ever bloody well shut up!?"Ron shouted over her voice.Hermione stood there shocked.Ron had never really told her to shut up before.Ron had realized his mistake,but it was too late.Hermione was already up the step to her dorm when Ron went after her.

Harry watched as Ron kicked the wall and ran up the steps to the boys dorm.Harry stood up and thought,_they'll see it soon enough..._

It's been three weeks since their fight.Hermione was sitting in the Library,determined to stay away from Ron,when her problem in question walked in and sat across from her.Hermione lifted her head to look at Ron.Hewas looking at her.Hermione,though still angry,couldn't help but see the pleading look in his light blue eyes.Ron looked at Hermione,searching for forgiveness.Hermione gave a small smile and went back to her book.Ron stood and left the Library with a new determination:Hermione Granger will be his one day.

_He looks at her, she looks at him  
And they start to feel the magic within_

Within weeks they had gotten closer then before.Harry,on the other hand,was having trouble with The-Evil-Guy-Who-Denies-His Blood-Status.Harry had been searching constantly for any Horcruxes,But couldn't but admire how close his two friends had gotten.He,of course,known this all along.

_While Harry is fighting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named  
They talk of the latest Quidditch game_

Ron layed down in his bed next to his wife.He smiled once more at her sleeping form.He remembered the day when he had perposed to her.She had been so excited that she didn't even answer,but mearly nodded her head.Once the new that Harry Potter's best friends were getting married,it had been all over the _Daily Profit_.There was even and interview with Harry that Ron and Hermione didn't knwo about.Harry had said that he once caught them behind the Whomping Willow,snogging.

The wedding they had was very simple.Only close friends and family had came.Although Voldemort was gone,Death Eeaters were still out there,somewhere.Ron had told Hermione that he would protect her from any danger that comes to her.It had also been the same day Hermione had ridden a broom 10 years.Ron had surprised her on their Honeymoon by showing up on his Cleansweep.Hermione was afraid at first,then she remembered,_This is Ron...Nothing will happen._

_Someday you'll read  
(Maybe in The Daily Prophet)  
About Ron and Hermione  
(Behind the Whomping Willow)  
The Death Eaters can try to fight  
(But you know that Ron would save her)  
And they'd go riding into the night  
(On Ron's new Cleansweep)_

Hermione woke up on an early morning.Her children were still fast asleep in there beds.Hermione smiled as she thought of one time in her fifth year.During the time that they were in the Ministry of Magic,they had been fighting death eaters.She chuckled at the memory of Ron stupifying a Death Eeater for trying to attack her.She walked into the kitchen and made some coffee.

_If Hermione knew the Patronus Charm  
The conjured incarnation would be Ron_

_Voldermort is sound; he cannot die  
When she's in danger Ron yells, "Stupify"_

_Stupify_

As Ron and Hermione Watched there daughter,Rose,got on board the Hogwarts Express for her first year at school.

"Mummy,when will i get to go?"There son,Hugo,asked.Hermione looked down and smiled.

"In a few years,Love.I promise."Hermione and Ron waved their last goodbye to Rose as the train went around a corner.Ron took Hermione's hand and her and his son back to car.

_Someday you'll read  
(Maybe in The Daily Prophet)  
About Ron and Hermione  
(Behind the Whomping Willow)  
The Death Eaters can try to fight  
(But you know that Ron would save her)  
And they'd go riding into the night  
(On Ron's new Cleansweep)_

_They'd go riding into the night_

_He smiles when she's not looking  
She daydreams when he's not there_

_It won't be long 'til they discover that  
Ron and Hermione love each other_

_And they'd go riding into the night  
And they'd go riding into the night_

A/N-Hey,this my 2nd ron/hermione fic. (1) bangers are sausages,baps are rolls and hob nobs are biscuits

if you haven't heard this song before the i suggest you do.It's from a wizard rock band called,"Ministry of Magic" the song is called "Accio Love".got to youtube and look it up,along with other wizard rock bands,like

draco and the malfoy's

harry and the potters

the whomping willows,and many more.NOW REVIEW!!


End file.
